


Couples day (a valdangelo fanfic)

by Amyjackchi1227



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Book 4: The House of Hades (Heroes of Olympus), F/M, M/M, bisexual leo, valdangelo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyjackchi1227/pseuds/Amyjackchi1227
Summary: (henlo bruh my grandma got me this knitting set last night and its loki kinda fun well not fun but good to do while watching tv)This story takes place during House of Hades,the others are on sidequest or errands which just leaves Leo and Nico to repair/guard the ship. In the story Leo is bisexual and Nico is gay, the two have had “romantic tension” in the past but it never went anywhere. Okie yea just read and see what happened
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace & Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo & Hazel Levesque, Nico di Angelo/Leo Valdez
Kudos: 7





	1. Should I kiss him?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:all of the characters belong to the lovley (and evil) rick riordan

Ch 1. Should I kiss him?

Nico’s pov~

Nico stood at the mast on the “crow’s nest” as Leo called it. He was somewhat right, it was like a little nest where Nico could be alone yet he was still aware of the ship below him.He watched as the members of the ArgoⅡwent off on their little “couples day”, coach hedge went off to the nearest camping store to get some supplies which left only him and leo on the boat. Nico watched as Leo began repairing the cracks and dents in the hull from a recent venti attack. Nico’s heart rate sped up as he watched leo. Gods why did everything Leo did have to be so frickin cute! Oh no Nico thought not again! Things had already ended up bad enough with percy but he couldn't help catching feelings for the boy.Nico found himself staring at Leo as he would try to blow his hair out of his face(and failed miserably), or how he would get all mad and throw a mini temper tantrum every time he messed up. Every once in a while Leo would look up at him and Nico would nearly have a heart attack as he would blush and look away seeing Leo smirk out of the corner of his eye. Nico found himself staring again but this time leo looked him straight in the eye with a smirk and winked at him, Nico could feel his heart beat speed up as he blushed and looked away from leo’s brown eyes and mischievous smile. He was so busy thinking about leo that he didn't notice that leo was climbing up to him until he turned and they were standing face to face with only inches between them.

Leo’s pov~

Leo didn’t know how he felt about “couples day”, I mean sure he was happy for all of his friends but being the seventh wheel was about just as fun as it sounded. Not to mention that it meant spending the whole day with Nico di angelo who he kinda had a crush on.Leo tried to blow a strand of hair out of his face as he bent down to repair a crack in the hull, his hair had been getting long ever since he started building the ArgoⅡhis hair had grown out longer and curlier falling down in front of his eyes. He glanced up to see Nico staring at him, he smiled as Nico looked away. He could have sworn he saw Nico blush. Nah. He didn’t want to get his hopes up by thinking that Nico might've liked him back, Leo had fallen for Nico the first time he saw Nico. Wow i sound like every love story ever. But it was true, he had fallen in love with the small son of hades.Leo looked up at Nico and found him staring AGAIN, this time he looked Nico straight in the eye,smirked, and winked at him. His heart went ka-thump as Nico blushed and turned away, he chuckled and returned to his work. After he finished the work on the hull he thought he might as well pay di angelo a visit, he climbed up the ladder and apparently Nico hadn’t noticed him until Nico turned around and they were face to face with only a few inches between them. Holy hephaestus, his face is literally four inches away from my face.

Nico’s pov~

Nico and Leo stood face to face only inches between their faces. Nico could feel Leo’s breath on his face, he was only seconds from doing something he would regret. Don't do it di angelo he thought i'm gonna regret this. He leaned forward and kissed leo, leo froze. ABORT MISSION Nico!!! ABORT MISSION!!!! Oh no, did I do something wrong? He pulled away and started muttering his apologies, gods this is embarrassing he thought.

Leo’s pov~

Should I kiss him? Leo thought. They were so close he could see that little freckles dotted Nico's nose, a few seconds of comfortable silence passed and then Nico leaned in and kissed him.Leo froze.If leo had gears in his brain they would’ve short circuited, When Nico pulled away his whole face was red, Leo’s probably (completely unrelated but my dog just took a pair of jeans and made them into a bed and now he’s laying in it awww) was too. Leo was completely speechless woooow real smooth leo now he probably thinks you don't like him. Then Leo did something that even surprised him, he grabbed Nico's face and kissed him omfg leo what are you doing!!!!!


	2. authors note

Ok so idk why i thought that i could post every other day but turns out that is very hard so i will only be posting once a week probably on fridays. I don't know how long im gonna continue this fic but it will be at least 5 chapters. Please don't rush me i am a human being who is still in school and i will try and have the chapters out as soon as i can(also this is my first fanfic). Another thing is that this fic is going to get a little SPICY so read at you own risk. I don't really have any disclaimers but what i will say is homophobes beware b/c this fic has lots of homo. The last thing i want to say is thank you to the people who did read or leave a review and i will reply to most of them(if it lets me), it makes me so happy to see that people actually like my fanfics and i literally started to hyperventilate from happiness when i saw that people had read it and left reviews.

Thanks for reading!

p.s my name is samiya in case any of you wondered  
also i posted this same fic with the same title on fanfiction.net so plz go read it on there too


	3. Into the shadows we go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Just because i am writing this doesn't mean that i don't ship solangelo or caleo, this idea just popped into my head and i wanted to share it okie have fun reading

Ch.2 Into the shadows we go  
Disclaimer: Just because i am writing this doesn't mean that i don't ship solangelo or caleo, this idea just popped into my head and i wanted to share it okie have fun reading  
3rd person pov’s~

*also in this fic Nico has his own cabin  
Nico wrapped his arms around Leo's neck. oh my freakin gods are we seriously kissing rn?????!!!!!!!! Nico thought. Leo rested his hands on Nico’s waist Oh gods!! We’re seriously kissing Leo thought. They kissed until they couldn’t hold their breath anymore,when they FINALLY pulled away leo smirked and said “wow neeks I didn't know you had it in you to do something so bold, but it was cute of you to do so” Nico didn’t know it was possible to blush even more but he did and turned away. Festus blew fire towards them get a room!! Festus creaked,yep that was Leo's dragon.

Nico’s pov~

I tried not to flinch.I really tried. But Festus had always scared me, in fact all robots did ever since bianca died.Also it was just the fact that it- sorry he- was alive but not really. I always knew whether something was alive or not but the fact that machines could now move and think on their own gave me the heebie jeebies. Anyway I flinched so hard that I accidentally shadow traveled so into the shadows I went taking leo with me, when we came out we were in my cabin on my bed WAIT WERE IN MY CABIN ON MY BED!!!!! Leo sat on Nico’s bed with his back against the headboard. Nico sat oh no on Leo’s lap with his arms around Leo's neck mid-kiss.


	4. Cute conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Just because i am writing this doesn't mean that i don't ship solangelo or caleo, this idea just popped into my head and i wanted to share it okie have fun reading also this took place near the end of mark of athena and this was from 12:27 to like 6:00   
> ALSO PLEASE READ AL OF THE NOTES

Leo’s pov~ If someone ever asks you to shadow travel SAY NO!!! I had already shadow traveled once before back when we had rescued Nico so this time I was ready. Nico flinched so hard that he shadow traveled and naturally b/c he had his arms around my neck and I had my hands on his waist, I had to come with him. YAY ETERNAL DARKNESS AND SHADOWS!!!!!! When we came out I was sitting on something soft with my back against some type of headboard or something, when I opened my eyes Nico was on my lap and we were mid-kiss. Holy hephestus nico is literally sitting on my lap wtf!!!!! I pulled away and smirked “you know neeks if you wanted to take it to the bedroom all you had to do was ask” Nico blushed and turned away and suddenly i was VERY aware that he was sitting on my lap oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit he is literally sitting on my fricking lap, its cool leo just play it cool after a few seconds I stopped brain hyperventilating. “Also sorry I shadow traveled us here” Nico said rubbing the back of his neck gods he’s adorable “oh my gods’' I said with my best serious face “your scared of festus” I know people use the term lmao bc it stands for “laugh my ass off” but i was literally laughing my ass off “shut up” nico whined as he rolled off of me and buried his face in the pillow beside me.I already found myself missing his warmth woah chill with the poetry Nico’s pov~ I rolled off of Leo's lap and onto the bed beside him and buried my face in the pillow beside him gods this is embarrassing “Nico?” Leo asked his voice serious “yeah” i said turning to face him “when did you start liking me?”, when i tell you i had never seen his face this serious i thought that his face would be all smug but nope. It was kinda weird seeing his face so serious “I don’t know, just one day at breakfast you started looking kinda cute” i said with a small smile “oh so you think i'm hot?” aaaand he’s back. “I never said that!!” I retorted “oh you totally did” he replied looking at me with his devilish smirk. I sighed and propped myself up on my elbows and leo laid down flat on the bed so that he was looking up at me and i was looking down at him (also i am in irl class rn and i really hope that the girl behind me cant see this cause that would be #awkward) ok here goes nothing wish me luck even though according to my life i clearly have none. I take a deep breath “oksoireallylikeyouwillyoubemyboyfriend?” i ramble out while squeezing my eyes shut “what i can barely hear you?” leo says .shit.While i still have my eyes shut I say “Will you be my boyfriend?” i say slowly like i'm explaining it to a toddler, i slowly open my eyes to see leo with a HUGE grin “only if i get another kiss” he teased. I smiled, like an actual smile that kinda hurt my face and crashed my lips into his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:okie so i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter the next (bruh i am literally jamming to weak-AJR if you haven’t listened to that song go listen to it right now)will be of the morning after so yea. but i'm sorry that i haven't posted in a WHILE, a lot of stuff has been happening. I will try and post every thursday/friday but don't forget to like/kudos and follow/subscribe also this fic is available with the same title on archiveofourown.com and fanfiction.net also i'm writing another fic that is also a chb fic but it is a fic with my oc (who is actually just a older prettier me) so i will put a poll up if i should post that one too  
> It's the end of the quarter and i am massively failing:  
> I got a iphone for the first time in my life so yea that's been distracting  
> My chromebook broke and i had to get a new one  
> Also i just got a little sister at 12:59pm today(i was literally eating a burger and when my dad texted me the burger fell out of my hand and i proceeded to squeal and screech like a pterodactyl and annoy my mom very much)(also i should probably mention that she is actually my step-sister but we have the same dad and i still love her just as much)*and her name is dior  
> Also does anyone else get like that pit of fear in their stomach when you are listening to music and you think your mom calls you and that you accidentally ignored her?

**Author's Note:**

> Hilo guys so this story will have at least five chapters but they wont all be as long as this one


End file.
